


洋装

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	洋装

那人穿着一身白底蓝花的蕾丝及膝洋装，有些宽长的白纱袖子加上手上的白色蕾丝手套使得只露出一小截白皙的手臂，带有褶皱花纹的高领充分挡紧了线条还算不错的脖子，简单的半透花纹长袜配上一双白色圆头低跟小皮鞋，原本应该配套戴在头上的大礼帽却没有出现，大概还是觉得没有必要每次穿都要一套完整，不过也可能只是随心意不想戴而已。

捏紧手中的白色蕾丝扇挑起他的下巴迫使他抬头正面看他，随后沿着下巴往下，从脖子、锁骨、胸膛和小腹一一画下，差一点就要继续往下到达那个敏感的地方，他却突然半路收起了扇子，轻笑出声。

“呵，我知道你喜欢的很。”

与往常一样，好像只要对上他权顺荣，李知勋就是一副挑衅的模样。特别是在摄影棚的时候，即便对上他的镜头那人也好像从不懂得收敛，锐利直接的目光看似与身上所穿的甜美洋装风格完全不符，但成片出来往往有一种莫名的和谐。

可能是因为李知勋真的非常漂亮。

常年宅家不出门养成的白皙肤色，天生的眼下泪痣，手指修长白净，加上不同于一般男孩的身高配上他的长相完全没有不搭之处，如果笑起来还能看见两颗小梨涡。但是他拥有的并不是那种娇气的漂亮，而是一种忍不住想忽视但又不得不正视他背后危险的漂亮。

就像蛇一样。

但是这条蛇在床上可就不是这么说的了。

“看来你是喜欢这套。”权顺荣伸手扯开别得正正经经的领带，声音里因为忍耐变得有些奇怪，下一秒却见的对方凑上来帮他解开领带还顺手开了最上面的那颗纽扣。

“随便拿的罢了。”低跟的圆头皮鞋直接踩上被扔在地上的领带然后脚一扬将它踢到远处，“反正都有用不是吗？”

“完全正确。”权顺荣夺去他手中的蕾丝扇子也随着他处理他的领带的方向扔去，不偏不倚刚好落在它上面，“还挺准。”

李知勋也为了这种巧合细细笑起来，轻轻的，笑得他心里痒，不由得伸手搂上对方的细腰拉近来看他。

即使是穿了带跟的鞋子李知勋还是比权顺荣矮上一些，这般被俯视自然对他生出了些许压迫感，更何况对方的眼神根本就像老虎看它的猎物一般，一时间也让他没办法立刻像平常一样不甘示弱地回望过去，只好选择垂下眼不去看他。

这个小小的人儿怎么就落到他的手里了呢。

权顺荣解开他脖子上那颗亮晶晶的搭扣才得以扒下他的高领露出里面还带有几个吻痕的脖子，他眼神一沉，低头以唇又覆上其余并没有任何痕迹的地方，大力吸吮的声音除了色情还是色情，逼得李知勋仰起头更方便他的动作。

渐渐往上走最后找到他的嘴唇亲上去，动作比起刚刚亲吻他的脖子时更加激烈，舌头直接伸进对方口腔带动对方的舌头一起纠缠，趁他迷糊之际权顺荣将抓紧他衣角的手轻轻拍开，带着他给自己解开他腰间的皮带，顺便剥下他手上的蕾丝手套，随后两件东西同时被扔在脚边。

“啊！”等权顺荣终于肯放开李知勋，还没等他好好呼吸新鲜空气那人就弯腰从半腰处将他扛到肩上，吓得他大叫一声。

平时看起来弱里弱气好像连个矿泉水瓶盖都扭不开，一到了床上就跟变了个人似的，好像拿什么法子抱起他都不用废多大劲一样。

李知勋一落到床上鞋扣就被人解开，随即被一手抓住脚踝一手抓住鞋子轻一使力两只皮鞋便先后哐当掉落在地。

那双手并没有因为脱下了鞋子就离开他的脚踝，甚至还一路往上，从脚踝到小腿轻轻划过，隔着长袜这番感觉更为奇怪，圆润的脚趾不由得动了几下作为回应。

权顺荣下一秒就掀开了他的裙摆，虽然早有准备，但李知勋还是有些紧张，双腿一下子绷得直直的，“别紧张，你放松点。”

他今天穿的不是裙撑而是南瓜裤，裙摆一撩开就看见他下身穿着长袜和一条白色小短裤，他捏起一角拉起又放开手，那块布料便“啪”一下弹回原位。他好像找到乐趣般又来回来了几次，气得李知勋想拿脚踹人，就差起脚了，权顺荣却突然剥下那条南瓜裤，还没等反应过来他又动作飞快地脱下他的长袜。

于是他的下身就剩下一条原本穿在最里面的黑色内裤。

因为要穿洋装，李知勋的腿毛全都被他刮得清光，留下一双干净的大白腿，权顺荣埋头亲吻上他的大腿内侧，本来就是敏感的地方，对方不止吻，还又舔又咬，不一会儿便惹得内裤里的性器有了更大的反应。

“嗯……”

看着李知勋有了反应，权顺荣隔着内裤轻轻舔了一下，即使像小猫挠痒一样轻也还是让他发出难耐的哼声。

权顺荣随即扒下他的内裤用嘴含住他的性器，温热的口腔包裹着他敏感的地方，对方的舌头也跟着上面左右舔舐。裙摆完全挡住李知勋的视线，让他无法看见权顺荣吞吐他性器这刺激的一幕，但是即使单是凭感觉他也能在脑海里想象出那番场景，没忍住又羞又爽地嗯嗯啊啊叫出声，让那人听见更加卖力地为他服务，最后突然一吸通通泄在他嘴里。

李知勋爽得全身瘫软提不上劲，眼角飚出几丝泪花，脸颊通红地躺在床上喘了几下，突然反应过来，“权顺荣你不要吞下去！”

然后便听见那人故意弄出一声夸张的吞咽声，随后从他的裙摆后面冒出头来，脸上尽是作了恶作剧般的恶劣笑容，“怎么办呢，我已经吞下去了，谁叫知勋那么美味呢，就连射出来——”

“你别说了！”李知勋羞得要去打他，但是手上也没力气，软绵绵地打过去毫无震慑力的同时还特别像是在调情撒娇一般，他也顺势接过他的手就安抚性地亲了几下就爬开去找润滑液和避孕套。

终于回过劲来，李知勋想了想，刚准备要脱了这身衣服，就被拿完东西爬回来的权顺荣摁住无法动弹，“你要干嘛。”

李知勋不知道为什么瞬间清楚了权顺荣的意思，惊讶也没有持续太久就变成一副调笑模样，“权顺荣先生，这套裙子的价钱可不一般啊，穿着做的话，弄脏的话可不好洗啊。”

“那就别洗了，我给你买条一模一样的。”他没出声，算是默认了。

权顺荣将李知勋的两条腿分得极开，一只手指沾上湿哒哒的润滑液便送进了对方的后穴，有异物进来李知勋下意识便夹紧了身后，随即换来一记声音清澈的巴掌抽打在屁股上，虽然不是很痛，但是声音响亮得让他的脸又红了几分。

“放松点，也不是第一次了，你怕什么呢，嗯？”谁知还没等听清权顺荣说什么，他的手指就又突然伸进来一只，轮不上他抗议，两只手指就已经在他身后搅来搅去，稍长的那只手指能碰到更里面，轻轻一弯便引得李知勋呜呜直哼。

他深情地吻上李知勋的唇安慰他，手上的动作倒是丝毫没停下来，一边又伸进去一只手指左右搅动，一边拉下西裤的拉链将裤子和内裤都拉至膝盖处，转手又要拉过李知勋的手带着他抚慰他已经完全勃起的性器。

李知勋的手简直好看得让权顺荣恨不得在进去他的后穴之前先让他给他手淫打出来一次，全部射在他干净白皙的手上，看着东西顺着指缝缓缓滴下来。想到这里他就兴奋得不得了。

不过当然还是插进对方身子里更加舒服。

最后几根手指在李知勋的后穴出来之前又搅了几下，动作飞快地打开铝箔包装，取出硅胶套，捋到了性器根部然后捅了进去。

权顺荣没轻没重地，一送进去就狠狠戳中了李知勋的敏感点，做扩张时已经兴奋不已的性器被推了一把立刻又射了一次，这次是真的全射在了裙子内侧，已经没办法后悔了。

将裙子撩起来露出整个下半身，把李知勋的腿折向胸前让他自己抱着，抓过个枕头垫在他脑后，看似体贴但事实上还有另一个坏心思：把他的头垫的高些自然视线就会往下看，然后就可以让他看清楚自己是怎么进入他的，如果他羞得不想看，那他就可以为了逼他一定要看而更加欺负他多一点。

事实上也的确如他所愿。

“你、你怎么回事啊……哪有人、人逼别人看这个的？”他被撞得连说话都是一顿一顿没个顺畅的但还是要说，原本这种事情不看也罢，谁知一看他扭头看别处权顺荣就要凑上来亲他顺带把他的头掰回来，刚开始他还以为只是对方是什么另类的撒娇或者其他，后来才反应过来是存心要让他看着他是怎么被干的，让他达到视觉感觉双冲击，所以说这个人简直恶劣。

“但是我就是想让你看着啊。”

虽然他脸上笑得连眼睛都眯起来，脸颊肉也可爱地挤在一起，但是与之相反的是身下的动作根本没停下来过，甚至还越来越狠，越来越快，让李知勋仅剩的一丝清醒和理智彻底消失，变得只被快感所支配，眼神迷离，口中溢出的话语也越来越控制不住。

“啊——对就是那里……好舒服……呜呜呜好爽……顺荣我爱你！真的好爱你！嗯……”李知勋被操得手软脚软，没办法再环住自己的腿，只好看它无力垂下来，“没、没力气了……腿要掉下来了……顺荣啊……”他软绵绵地喊着权顺荣，依稀还掺杂着些哭腔。

“好好好我帮你。”他没得办法，对上李知勋在床上软绵绵的这般模样他最没办法，只好把原先钳住他腰间的手移开转而摁开他的双腿，甚至比刚刚扩张的时候还要张开，这下子权顺荣继续抽插深入的时候自然比刚刚又深了些，惹得李知勋的生理泪水开始不断从眼角往下流，哭腔也越发严重。

“呜太深了……权顺荣你就是欺负我！呜呜呜你不要脸……”

真是太冤枉了，怎么无论做都要被说呢。权顺荣一下子被气笑了，却还是放慢了动作低声哄着身下的人，不过要捉弄的心倒是一直还在，“对对对是我欺负你，是我不对，那不做了好不好？”说着就真的停下了动作，还停留在他后穴的性器还真缓缓退出来。李知勋也不知道哪里来的劲，突然就拿腿一把环住权顺荣的腰，边流泪边摇头。

“不行！要做完！我都射了两次了你还没射一次！”

简直反复无常，无法捉摸。

虽然是正中权顺荣下怀，但还是不得不让他吐槽一番。

假意要退出来的性器又重重撞进去，李知勋又开始大声呻吟，哼哼啊啊的。

所以说权顺荣只有在做爱的时候智商最在线。被翻来覆去足足做了三次的李知勋扭过头，一点都不想去看地上被用过的避孕套和被丢在一边弄得皱巴巴还沾上了精液的洋装。

“衣柜里的其他洋装都这样处理掉算了。”

权顺荣从隔壁搂着他，“不行，虽然你穿洋装和我做爱我很喜欢，但是我也很喜欢你穿着它们在摄影棚被我拍下，”他凑过去抵着他的额头，“你很好看。”

“我知道，你这个变态。”李知勋没好气地用头撞他，转即打算找个舒服地方睡觉，蹭啊蹭的最后还是决定窝进权顺荣怀里，“我看书柜里那第四个大相册马上就要被填满了，话说我不在的时候你是不是会拿那些照片自己手淫啊？”对于这个问题他事实上是好奇了许久。

没想到李知勋居然还有这种想法，“呃，这个倒是没有，”他转念一想有了些许兴致，“但是你给了我建议，我们以后可以试试在书柜那里做啊，翻开相册看着你穿着各种洋装的照片，或者说，下次你穿着洋装做的时候我们全程录下来吧，还可以把你高潮之后的样子拍下来也放进相册里！”

“唔，闭嘴睡觉！”

李知勋不再听他讲，伸手关灯就一头撞进他怀里睡觉。

虽然他心里面已经是一边吐槽真的很浪费钱一边开始默默期待下次的性事了。


End file.
